Trapped With You
by lombnut
Summary: This whole situation was hell for Ratchet. It wasn't being trapped with someone that bothered him, it was being trapped with Clank. Ratchet/Clank


**Based around/ during the 2nd Ratchet & Clank game ~**  
**Just a short one-shot I wrote right after I finished the game (again)**

**Enjoy, comments and favs are greatly appreciated.**

**Trapped With You © Lombnut  
Ratchet & Clank © Insomniac games**  


* * *

Ratchet breathed as hard as he could, while running from the ferocious Artic Leviathan.  
He threw himself with Clank inside a small crack, the Leviathans icy breath only slaying a couple of Y.E.T.I.s instead of him.

He never expected the snow planes of Planet Grelbin to be such a struggle for survival.  
It was supposed to be so simple, just get to Angela's house, no problem.  
But then of course, life had never went easy on him.

-o-o-

"DAMMIT!" Ratchet shouted as he banged the ice blocking the exit with his wrench.

Not only did the blast nearly kill them, it trapped them inside this small cave.  
And Ratchet was frustrated, his ammo was all out from the many fights, and his wounds were deep.  
He should have learned that the Y.E.T.I.s are not to play around with, but he needed the moonstones, so what other choice did he have?

"You think Angela will be alright?"

"I don't know Clank..." he said, letting out a sigh. "It's not like we can help her now anyway, is it?"

"I'm afraid not," Clank humbly replied.

-o-o-

This whole situation was hell for Ratchet.  
It wasn't being trapped with someone that bothered him, it was being trapped with Clank.

When The Thief had kidnapped Clank, and put him up for torture, Ratchet had felt like he was going to break.  
He felt so utterly helpless, watching Clank squirm in pain on the video.  
His thoughts were not rage towards the one who had done this, no, it was him being worried sick.

He feared for the first time in his life on what could go wrong.  
What happened if he didn't get there in time? If Clank wouldn't be there any more?

He felt sick, like throwing up. He felt his world slowly breaking apart, every moment he was not being there for Clank.  
There was not cure for this, he only knew it would only feel all correct once Clank was by his side again.

When he did manage to save him however, he became more then just a friend to Clank.  
He loved him. He knew that now, but in which way he loved him, he did not know.

He only knew that since that incident he became so much more protective towards Clank, caring for him more than ever.

_"Touch him, AND IT'S PLASMA CITY!"_

Ratchet couldn't help but to smile a little at the memories.

-o-o-

"You think she will find us?"

"Yeah... I bet she will, don't you worry buddy." Ratchet said, flashing a tiny smile to Clank.

Clank went a little closer to Ratchet, slowly sliding closer. The lombax didn't notice, since he was again, lost in his own thoughts.

'?' Ratchet's mind paniced as he felt Clank leaning against him.  
He really couldn't help himself not to blush. Clank didn't mean anything by this, it was just that it was cold, right?

But if that was true, why did he snuggle deeper into Ratchet's fur?

"Warm enough for you?" Ratchet shyly said, trying again not to blush.

Clank for the first time, now after hearing Ratchet's voice, seemed chocked over his own actions.  
He quickly retreated back to his corner, hoping the lombax didn't want to talk more about it.

"I'm sorry Ratchet... it's just it's so cold."

A smile. Ratchet gave him an understanding look, and Clank smiled back.  
He let out a sigh of relief, happy that his friend didn't get angry with him.

-o-o-

It had been almost two hours, and the cold was unbearable.

Ratchet cringed, the pain from his wounds had gotten worse because of it. Clank noticed this and sat down next to the frozen lombax.

"You must be pretty happy that you can't feel the cold the same way I do, right Clank?" Ratchet laughed aloud, his teeth shaking.

Then Clank embraced him. This would have been the biggest shock of Ratchet's life, if it wasn't due to him being so cold.  
Clank holds him tight, those small hands travelling up and down over his back, trying to get the warmth up.

Clank this time went down a little, but then stopped. He took his hand back and looked at it - it was blood.

"Ratchet... I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"It's alright Clank... it will heal..." he let out, sounding utterly tired.

Clank started rubbing Ratchet's hands, they had both started to become numb.  
He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing Ratchet like this.

"I always knew you would come." he said while rubbing Ratchet's hands faster.

"...Huh?" Ratchet responded, a little chocked over the random change of subject.  
"You mean back on Endako? When you got kidnapped?"

"Yes..."

"... I failed you Clank, I should have been there to begin with... then you wouldn't have had to suffer because of me..."

"Ratchet?" Clank said, being surprised by his friends odd behaviour. "Ratchet... are you crying?"

"Just let me be alone..." he said, as he felt his emotions starting to wake up once more.

He don't want to be here no more, who knows what might happen if Clank found out?  
He wanted out, it was a must.

'God dammit, where are you Angela?' he told himself.

He grabbed his wrench, and quickly struck the block of ice with several blows, while feeling a lump in his throat.  
Another cry was starting up, when he again thought of all the pain Clank must have went through.

"DAMMIT! WHY – WON'T – YOU – BREAK!" he shouted, throwing away his wrench in a fit of anger, while collapsing on the ground.

"Ratchet!" Clank shouted, as he ran up to him, being both frightened and scared. He knew something was very wrong.

He took Ratchet's face in his hand and stroke his cheek gently. He never seen Ratchet like this, he never seen this side of him.  
He looked into his tear filled eyes, the lombax was trembling, and he didn't know what to do.

"Ratchet, please tell me, what is wrong?"

"It's... it's you Clank... I can't stop thinking about you..." he said, while still quietly sobbing.

Silence. Awkward silence was all that existed in this moment.

Clank was chocked. He was the reason for Ratchet acting like this?

"Ratchet... I..." he tried saying, doing his best to form a logic sentence.

During the next second though, he didn't have to worry about that any more. Ratchet was kissing him, his lips brushing against Clank's.

The jolt of energy, the warmth he got from it, it was all Ratchet needed to go on.

Ratchet got ready to part, but Clanks hands reach up for him, not letting him get away.  
Holding the lombax head, having those soft lips against his was something the didn't want to part from.

It wasn't as Ratchet had feared, both of them where enjoying this.

As they inevdibly parted, Ratchet again went cold, starting to shiver.  
It didn't matter how many kisses Clank gave him, he still was ice cold.

"Clank... I'm freezing so much..." he said, letting out a cough.

Clank wrapped his hands around his waist, very slowly reaching towards the front.  
Ratchet gasped due to the surprise of the touch, now having Clanks hand on top of his pants.

"Think you still will be cold?" Clank replied slyly, giving him a mischevious look.

-o-o-

Daylight broke through the ice.  
How long had they been asleep?

He smiled at Clank who was lying next to him, still sleeping.  
He was about to press a kiss against the robot, but didn't, due to hearing something outside.

All the ice was smashed in matter of half a second, waking Clank up in a state of chock.  
In came no one else but Angela, and as clumsy as ever, she slipped on the ice and fell down with a loud bang.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!" she shouted at the giggling Ratchet and Clank, looking utterly pissed off.  
"You have any, ANY idea of the hell I went through finding you guys?"

"...umh... we're so very sorry...?" Ratchet replied, still trying hard to muffle a giggle.

"You should be lucky my radar could track you down, or else you still would have been stuck here!"  
"*sigh* Let's just get going shall we? I finally found my old ID card to Megacorp HQ."

-o-o-

They both laughed, as Angela once more tripped on the ice on the way to her ship.  
Though the evil glare she gave them was enough to shut them up in an instance.

Ratchet couldn't believe how childish he and Clank could be sometimes.  
But still... he loved it, he loved how they just totally could goof off like that sometimes.

-o-o-

The ship was slowly warming up, the cold had caused the motor to freeze.  
Inside he and Clank was sitting, eagerly awaiting the start so they could get of this god forsaken planet.

"You ready to save the galaxy again, buddy?"

Clank placed a kiss on Ratchet's cheek, before saying anything.

"You bet I am, love."

Ratchet smiled back at him big time. He knew he loved Clank, and he knew Clank loved him back.

He giggled as he thought about the night before. Despite all the emotions he felt earlier, he didn't regret getting trapped one bit.

'As long as I'm trapped with you,' he thought to himself, giving Clank an loving look.


End file.
